


A Real Workout

by BenWriter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, oh so very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenWriter/pseuds/BenWriter
Summary: You’ve finally caught up with your pal from college! Well maybe caught up is an under estimate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here! Feel free to leave any suggestions or feed back!

“Craig!” I gasped “wait up!”

“Sorry bro! Probably a bit intense for your first workout.” Says Craig “We can head back down the hill if you want.”

Oh my god, this man’s gonna be the death of me.

“N-n-no I can keep-“ i pause to take a breath “going.”

“Great!” Craig’s smile perks up “well let’s keep going!”

Craig starts jogging again, but this time he keeps checking to make sure I’m behind him. Each time he looks back and gives a smile it gives me the energy to keep pushing on. Before I even know it we’re at the “finish line”. We enter the small diner and I slump into a booth.

“Am I dead?” I ask as Craig slides River into a booster seat.

“No bro, you’re just feeling the burn!”

“Yeah something is definitely burning.”

“Can I take your order?” Says a lady in a diner uniform.

“Can we have some water? And oh do you have anything for infants?

“We have some scrambled eggs, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

I can tell she’s in to Craig by her tone and her body language. She’s completely ignored me and wouldn't break eye contact with Craig. Plus Craig is super hot and totally ripped, I don’t blame her. She walks behind the counter and then back into the kitchen so I finally get to talk to Craig alone.

“Bleph” River mouths.

Well alone enough.

“Craig, it’s been really great to hang out with you again.”

“Yeah bro, same here.” Craig replies

“You’ve changed so much from college! You went from drinking a pack of marinara sauce like a smoothie, to having a Family and being extremely fit!”

“Bro, you too! You have an amazing daughter, and you’re a great father to her, and you’re just so... amazing!”

I feel my face start to get hot, luckily before Craig can notice the waitress is back with our waters and River’s eggs

“Enjoy!” The waitress still completely ignores me.

The water she gave to Craig has a piece of paper on it with numbers written in blue ink. He notices this, slides it out from under his cup, and looks at the waitress who is already back behind the counter. She gives him a wink and then walks back to the kitchen. Craig is used to this and stuffs the paper into his pocket, not to be rude. He gives an awkward smile to me before helping River get at least one piece of egg into her mouth.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“_Hey bro, sorry again about leaving early on you, you know River, she gets pretty fussy after eating and doesn’t like being outside.”_

“Nah, Craig it’s fine, we can just hang out another time.”

_“That’s a great idea! We can work out at the gym while Amanda watches the girls, if that’s all right with her.”_

“As long as I’m getting paid!” Amanda says

_“Bro, do you have me on speaker?”_

_”_Noooooo.”

”_it’s fine just remember 6:00 pm, sharp!”_

”isn’t that a little late to be working out?”

_“Well I know you don’t really like working out with a lot of people around so in the evening people are barely there.”_

“Smart, well i’ll Talk to you soon”

”_Cya_”

’Click’


	2. The Gym

“Hey bro! You made it!”

Craig pulls me into the most crushing bear hug that exists to man. As I regain my breath and balance I notice the gym is completely empty aside from the few staff at the front desk. 

“Wow, it’s like a ghost town in here.” I say as we walk in through the front doors. The two at the front desk, one male, one female, wave to Craig who waves back. It seems he’s been here before and is on good terms with the staff. We walk into the changing room and slump our gym bags on a bench. Craig wastes no time and starts to strip off his clothes. He’s already down to his underwear when I realize I’m staring and turn away. I change quickly and as soon as I slide my shorts on, Craig lays a hand on my shoulder which caught me off guard.

“Sorry bro, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-it’s fine, just caught me off guard.”

We walk through a door opposite of where we came in and I can see tons of expensive (and don’t forget heavy) workout machines and equipment. 

“Uhh, this is a little overwhelming.” I say looking around the empty gym.

“It’s fine bro, I can show you what I think is best for you.”

Oh god he’s doing that smile again. 

I don’t know what it is but it makes me feel like I can do anything.

“Hmm... I’d say we start off simple and do some weight lifting.”

We walk over to a bench with a bar on it and many circular weights with different numbers on them.

“Ok lie down on the bench. Just in case you can’t lift the weight again, I’ll be here to lift it for you.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

I lay down and Craig puts one 10 pound weight on each side of the bar. It’s relatively easy when I lift it off of the bar and down to my chest. I lift it up and down about six time before I place the bar back on it’s rack.

“Wow, I didn’t think I could do that!” I exclaim proud of my accomplishment. 

“Yeah bro, you did great!” Craig says with a smile “How about you give me a turn.”

“Yeah sure, but don’t get stuck cause I won’t be able to lift anything off of you.” I chuckle

Craig removes the two weights off the bar and grab two 50 weights and place them on the bar. He doesn’t even break a sweat as he slides them on either sides of the bar. I get up and allow Craig to lie down where I was originally. He takes the bar down from the rack it was on a lowers it to his chest. He raises and lowers the bar about 13 times before laying it back on its rack.

“Holy shit.” I say in amazement “How do you even do that?” 

Craig just chuckled as he got up from the bench. “Come on, let’s try a few more.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

We’re both sweating as we walk through the change room doors, well Craig walks, I more stumble in. I must not have been that bad in shape since Craig is a little short of breath and is extremely sweaty.

“C’mon bro, let’s hit the showers” Craig tells me as he goes to his gym bag to grab a towel.

I walk over to my gym bag and check the time on my phone.

8:00 PM 

Still have another hour to burn until we have to go back to retrieve our respected children. I grab a towel and realize it will just be me and Craig in the shower. Naked. My face is flustered and I’m freaking out. I’ve always hard a sort of crush on Craig ever since college, but I guess seeing him in his new physique has made that crush even more powerful. I walk into the shower block to see Craig fiddling with a couple of the showers.

“Is something wrong Craig?” 

“Yeah bro, it’s just half of these showers aren’t working.”

He tries one and a stream of water starts to come out 

“Heh, well at least ones working.”

Craig then tries the one next to it and that one also works. He attempts the other six on the walls but to no avail. Me. And Craig. Have to Shower. Naked. Next to each other. I’m internally screaming as Craig heads over to his locker and starts to strip off his sweaty gear. I walk past him to my own locker to start doing the same. I can’t help but sneak a few peaks. Holy shit, he has the ass of a Greek god. Craig then leaves to go to the shower block and I soon follow. I walk in and oh fuck I’m in heaven. Craig is there with water trickling down his sculpted body and it is just beautiful. I walk over to the shower head next to Craig. He’s silent but continues to wash. I turn the shower on and water starts to jet from the shower head. After about a minute. Craig’s shower starts making all sorts of noises and then stops. Craig hits it a few times but then realizes that nothing is gonna come out. Out of nowhere Craig steps next to me and our shoulders are touching. I’m basically a red tomato in a shower as Craig turns to me.

“Bro, can I tell you something very important.”

I can just barely nod as he leans in towards my face placing a gentle kiss onto my lips. Craig slowly pulls away leaving me standing there starstruck. 

“Bro, you’re so amazing and I just-“

Before Craig can finish I lean in and kiss him.

“So do I.” I say as I lean back in for another kiss.

Craig meets me half way and before I know it we’re in full make out mode. Wait, HOLY SHIT IM MAKING OUT WITH CRAIG NAKED. My legs are a little shaky already and I find it hard to stay balanced. It could be from making out with Craig but most likely is from the intense workout we just did. Craig moves his hands down my back and squeezes my ass. The sudden action causes me to yelp and results in a snicker from Craig.

“Man, your pretty pent up, bro.” 

Craig lifts me up as i’m about to fall and pins me against the tile wall of the shower block. This sends shivers through my spine not just from the cold tiles, but also from the sheer intensity of it all. Craig is now kissing me with more passion and isn’t holding back. I can’t take it anymore, I need him. 

“Craig, please, I want you.” I moan as he kisses my neck.

“Your the boss” Craig says as I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.

That’s when I can feel his dick against my thigh. This is gonna hurt like shit. Craig slowly starts to insert himself into me. It hurts like hell but I push through it.

“You doing alright, bro?” Craig asks concerned

I’m able to nod my head up and down through tears in the corners of my eyes. He slowly continues to push inside of me. As Craig finishes pushing the rest of the inches into me I let out a gasp. 

“Looks like I hit something sensitive.” Craig says with a little chuckle.

I let ot a small whimper as he begins to remove himself from me. He then repeats the motions starting to thrust at a slow pace.  
Each thrust sends a jolt of electricity through my body. My face is red and my legs feel like jelly, loosely wrapped around Craig’s back. Craig begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts making the waves of pleasure even greater. I try to stay quiet, muffling moans with my hand tightly clamped over my mouth. I feel the sensation beginning to build up and I can tell I’m close.

“C-Craig, i’m-“ I say muffled through my fingers

“Me too b-bro.” Craig says as his thrusts become less rhythmic and more harsh.

Before I know it both of us reach or Climax. Everything is washed away from the trickling water leaving no trace except for our naked bodies.

“We-we should probably get ready and go home.” Craig says as I’m catching my breath.

I lean in towards Craig a place my lips on his, then slowly part the kiss. 

“Craig...” I say

“Yeah, bro?”

“...I can’t stand up.”

Craig let’s out a snicker before lifting me up bridal style. He takes me over to my bag and helps me dry off and reclothe myself.  
As we walk out the door, well, as Craig walks out the door carrying me, the staff are concerned but Craig reassures them that I just overworked my legs.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As Craig lies me down onto my bed, he says

“Don’t worry bro, I’ll pick up Amanda and bring her back.”

Before he leaves he gives me a soft, gentle kiss and whispers 

“I love you, bro.”


End file.
